


Dance With Me

by Kalua



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, F/F, F/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: You've had crush on Shamir for a while, and now, at the ball, you finally want to make your move.
Relationships: Shamir Nevrand/Reader
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559035
Kudos: 8





	Dance With Me

You looked around, barely even glancing at most people in the room. There was one person in particular you wanted to ask for a dance, so you couldn’t care less about losing the chance to dance with one or two other people. Problem being, even when she wasn’t actively hiding, Shamir was hard to spot.

Luckily, hard didn’t mean impossible. She kept a bit to the side, not too interested in the festivities. One might wonder why she was even here, though she appeared content chatting with Catherine before the latter was asked for a dance. Now was your chance.

“Shamir?”

She looked at you and raised an eyebrow. You could feel your heart beating as if it wanted to jump out of your chest, but did your best to feign confidence.

“May I ask for this dance?” You held out your hand.

Shamir looked you over and smirked. “Heh. Sure.” She took your hand and led you out on the dance floor. From behind, you could hear Catherine say something—possibly an expression of surprise—though between the music and your focus on Shamir, you couldn’t make out what exactly she it was.

It almost felt as if the people around made some room for you two to dance. Or maybe that was just your imagination. Not that it mattered much, anyway. What mattered was that Shamir had said yes to you.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find any x Reader fics for my wife, so I had to fix that lmao


End file.
